


it's a very ugly hat

by ingenious_spark



Series: Silmarillion prompts & short fic [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, The Dragon Helm of Dor-lómin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: Fingolfin's son has given Hador Lórindol a kingly gift. Such a shame about that.(Tumblr prompt fic for my Valentine's Day prompts. It's a silly, platonic dragon helm fic)





	it's a very ugly hat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking prompts [at my tumblr, @oopsbirdficced, from this list of prompts.](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/170875016654/tvdiaries-imagines-prompt-list-hot-mess-1) I'll be taking prompts for Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts, Tolkien's Silmarillion, and Saint Seiya!
> 
> Prompts will be open until February 18! (Of 2018) this includes the 18th. After the 18th, any prompts I get will not be filled.
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it! If I get more prompts for the Silmarillion, this fic will be transformed into a drabble collection.

Fingolfin tried desperately not to laugh as he watched Hador try on the Helm. It was a notoriously heavy, cumbersome thing, forged for a dwarf, then given to elves, and it required great neck-strength to wear.

It was also, in Fingolfin’s highly educated opinion, hideous.

Hador regarded himself seriously in the mirrored glass, and Fingolfin buried himself pouring them both a glass of wine.

“Your son has given me a kingly gift, friend,” Hador observed, turning to the side to better examine his profile in the gaudy thing. Fingolfin nodded agreeably.

“My son knows that I value you, Hador.” He returned, handing Hador his cup. Hador sipped it, face pensive.

“It does not strike me as elf-forged,” he said, and Fingolfin nodded.

“It isn’t. It was forged by a great dwarf-smith for his Lord, and his Lord gifted it to Maedhros, who gifted it to Fingon.” He said, unable to keep a twinkle of good humor from his eye.

“Who gifted it to me.” Hador took up the progression, voice dry. Fingolfin nodded gracefully, sipping his own wine to hide the mirthful smile at his lips. “I can see that you laugh at me, Elf-Lord,” Hador said, but his eyes were also alight with mirth.

“I do not laugh at you, Hador, my dear friend.” Fingolfin protested, finally giving up his charade. “I am deeply impressed that you’ve worn it this long, in truth. Maedhros and Fingon both complained of its great weight.” Hador smiled.

“Truth! It will give me a headache ere long, I suspect.” He glanced back at the mirror. “I believe your son just wished to rid himself of it. ‘Twould be a great jape if I wore it often, and told him sincerely how much I enjoyed his gift.” Hador said thoughtfully. Fingolfin’s laughter was so great he had to set his wine down for fear of spilling it. “However!” He pointed at the helplessly laughing elf lord. “You cannot tell anyone about this! It would ruin the jest.” Hador finally took the Helm from his brow and regarded it. “You know, dear friend, it’s truthfully so hideous I almost do like it.”

Fingolfin had to sit down on the floor, tears of laughter spilling down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
